


Desire

by TrevorPhilipsIndustries



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant Trevor, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrevorPhilipsIndustries/pseuds/TrevorPhilipsIndustries
Summary: Just a smutty oneshot because I can never get enough Trevor.





	Desire

Trevor is a lot of things. Subtle is not one of them.

"Babe, you're sexy," he groaned, watching me as I saran-wrapped the rest of our dinner at the kitchen counter. "I wanna fuck you." 

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He stood by the table, leaning back against it slightly as he groped himself through his sweatpants. I grinned to myself as I turned away from him, adding just a little extra to the sway of my hips as I moved to put the leftovers into the fridge. He grunted when I approached him slowly, giving him my best bedroom eyes.

"I know that look," he growled. He leaned back against the table so that he was closer in height to me, and cracked his neck. 

His eyes were dark, and he gave me a devilish grin, his hands instantly grabbing onto my hips and pulling my pelvis flush against his. He forced his leg between my thighs, immediately trying to apply pressure to his favorite place of mine. His hands wandered my body, ticking up my sides underneath my shirt, which he was quick to remove.

I wasn't wearing a bra, and he groaned in appreciation at the sight. "You're a fucking goddess, you know that, princess?" His voice sounded weak.

I gave him a shy smile before pressing my bare chest against him. He shook his head and pushed me away slightly so that he had access to my breasts. He groped them firmly, his fingertips leaving little white marks on my skin when he pulled them away.

A small whimper escaped me when he rolled my sensitive buds between his fingers. He looked quite pleased with himself. 

"Are you gettin' a little worked up there, sweetheart?" He cooed, and I nodded slowly. 

I licked my lips in anticipation and watched as he bowed his head to take one of my nipples into his mouth. He tugged at it with his teeth; gently at first, but growing more firm as he toyed with me.

I felt a growing heat in my core as he played with me, using his tongue to trace warm, wet lines up my neck and along my ear. I shivered when his breath hit my damp skin. Jesus, he could get me going like nothing else.

He pulled my body flush against his, and I looked at him with a weak expression. "Are you gonna be a good little slut tonight?" He growled, and I nodded shyly. 

"Yes, daddy." 

Sometimes I liked the take the lead, but Trevor knew that I was truly submissive underneath it all. He liked to tap into that. He knew what got me going.

I pushed his t-shirt up and over his head, biting my lip as I ran my hands over his hardened chest. God, he looked sexy. In an instant, he had dropped his sweatpants and underwear, and pushed me down into a kneeling position.

"Suck my cock," he commanded. I nodded meekly, staring at his hardened member in front of me. I reached out with one hand to grab the shaft, and my tongue danced along the head, licking away the sticky precum. I teased him slowly, licking up and down his shaft before taking just the head into my mouth.

He grunted and balled up his fist in the hair on the back of my head, attempting to force my mouth onto him. "C'mon," he growled, "I wanna see you choke on it, sugar."

I let him take full control, thrusting into my mouth until he was buried to the hilt. His hands tightened on my hair, and he grunted with nearly every thrust. Thick strings of saliva dripped off of his member and onto my thighs. I didn't care. 

"Ah, ah- Fuck," he exhaled. Tears streamed down my face and I gasped for air as he loosened his grip on my head. "Thaaat's right," he groaned, "I'm gonna use you however I like."

His eyes shot down to my left hand, which had crept underneath my skirt and between my thighs, where I rubbed myself through my panties. He sprung into action, yanking my hand away from my soaking core, and pulled me to my feet by my wrists.

"Did I fucking say you could touch yourself?" He snapped.

He grabbed at my arms, spinning me around so that I was leant over the kitchen table. He slapped my ass hard and chuckled. His voice was low and foreboding. I yelped when his palm made contact with my backside again, a loud smack ringing out through the room. In an instant, my skirt and panties were around my ankles, and he had three fingers buried knuckle deep inside of me.

"Ohh, kitten, you are so wet," he sighed, fingering me at a steady pace. "What's got you so worked up?"

I closed my eyes and braced my palms on the table in front of me, merely whimpering in response to his question.

"Answer me!" He shouted, his free hand making painful contact with my backside again.

"You do, daddy," I whined, and he chuckled. "Oh my God," I whimpered. His fingers stroked into me at a steady pace, getting me ready for him.

He leaned over me, pressing his chest against my back and dropping his chin against my shoulder. "Babe," he whispered in my ear, "You're dripping down your thighs."

My face turned hot and red, and I tried to hide it from him, to no avail. He grabbed my face roughly with his free hand, turning my head slightly so I could see him behind me out of the corner of my eye.

"That's so fucking hot," he groaned, looking at me with a broken expression.

The anticipation was killing me. I wanted nothing but for him to bury himself inside of me. He was right; I was absolutely soaking wet for him. My juices ran down the insides of my thighs and tickled my skin.

Suddenly, Trevor pulled his fingers out of me, quickly forcing them into my mouth. "Yeah, lick that up, baby."

I tasted myself on him, slowly licking his fingers clean, and he stared down at me with a predatory look in his eyes.

"Yeah, that tastes good, doesn't it, princess?" I nodded shyly in response, and he laughed. "Of course you'd think that, you little tramp. Dirty girl," he clicked his tongue at me, "I think I have to punish you."

I struggled to push back against him, waiting anxiously for him to fill me up. I wanted him bad, and he was thoroughly enjoying my desperation.

"Please, daddy," I whined, "Please fuck me."

He teased my slit with the head of his cock, rubbing it over my clit just enough to make me squirm. He paused for a moment to lean forward and grab my breasts in his rough hands, and then he was balls deep inside of me, immediately establishing a steady pace.

A constant stream of needy moans escaped me, and he let out a few satisfied sounding huffs. He gripped my hips tightly, thrusting into me hard enough that the table shook every time he reentered me. My stomach did flips, and I swallowed hard, trying to moisten my dry throat.

"Ooh, you feel so goddamn good. You like that cock stretchin' you out, kitten? Huh?"

"Yes, daddy," I choked out, "I love it."

God, he felt so good inside of me. His cock, his hands gripping my hips, his words; it was all too much. My mouth hung open and my eyes rolled back as he fucked me into oblivion. So, so good.

"I'm c-close," I stuttered, whimpering every time he rutted against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of me. God, I was going to finish hard.

He laughed darkly and his fingers slipped between my folds, rubbing my pearl in time with his thrusts. My stomach was twisted into knots, and my walls pulsed around his cock. Judging by the sounds he was making, he wasn't too far from his own climax.

"You gonna come hard for me, baby doll? You gonna squeeze that cock nice and tight?" He muttered dirty things into my ear nonstop as he pleasured me, sending me towards the edge. 

"I wanna feel that pussy clench around me so tight, you practically push me out. You gonna do that for me, kitten?" His voice grew fuzzy and distant as my ears began to ring. "Come on, you little slut; come for me," I heard him groan. 

I clung desperately to the side of the table as I plummeted suddenly over the edge, squirting onto his cock in the process. "Fuck, daddy! Oh my God!" I cried out, chasing the sensation of my ridiculously intense orgasm.

"Oh, f-fuck, you're so fuckin' wet, princess," he grunted. "M'gonna come s-soon."

I let loose a desperate moan, each thrust feeling more intense than the last after my climax. "Come for me, daddy," I whined, "Please."

"M'gonna f-fill up this tight little cunt with my spunk, you got it, baby?" He leaned forward, pressing his chest to my back again. He dropped his chin against my shoulder and gripped one of my breasts so tightly that I could feel his nails digging into my skin.

"Fuck, slut, I'm gonna come!" He snarled into my ear. He filled me suddenly with his hot load, and he let out a gravelly sounding groan as he came. "Jesus! Fuck!"

He panted hard against me as he came down from his high, seeming as though he didn't want to move too quickly. He hissed at the increased sensitivity as he pulled out of me slowly, and I felt his hot cum trickling out of me and down my thigh. He slapped my ass once more before standing up straight behind me. My knees cracked as I followed suit, wincing at my sore and tired joints as I stretched.

"Jesus, that pussy is too good to be real," he grunted, looking at me with a sly grin.

I turned to face him, wrapping my arms around his torso and leaning my head against his bare chest. "Thank you, daddy."

His voice changed when he answered me. It was soft and almost tender. "Did you have fun?"

I nodded against his chest, and he stroked my hair slowly. I took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Good," he said softly.

"Did you?" I asked him in a small voice. My arms were still wrapped around him, and I had no intentions of letting go.

"Of course," he sighed. "You're incredible, sweetheart."

"I love you, daddy," I told him as I stared up at him with big eyes.

He smiled softly and brushed a strand of hair away from my face. "I love you too, kitten."

"Shower?" I suggested, realizing that I was covered in sweat and mix of Trevor's and my own fluids.

He dropped his chin against the top of my head and exhaled. "That sounds nice." He followed me down the hallway to the bathroom, calling after me, "Hey... You got a nice ass."

He has such a way with words.


End file.
